one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Roma Kingdom
Roma Island, once home to the Roma Kingdom, is one of the most remarkable locations in the Grand Line, famed for its incredible architecture and delicious food. Aged structures and edifices with fantastic stone obelisks and ancient statues spanned the entire island, giving a sense of grandeur to the whole place. Nestled in the centre of the city of Little Bowl, is the Lespasian Colloseum, famed for housing breathtaking fights. Roma also happens to be the birthplace of the famous, shichibukai Napoleo Bardo, the "Crusher". History Hundreds of years ago, a great war laid ruin to the once powerful Roma Kingdom. The country changed after the events of the great war and many citizens and government officials lost their lives. Some might say that the change was for the good, however, as the history of Roma kingdom is stained with a darkness. While the island was once beautiful from end to end, the war left rubble and ruins throughout most of the land, forcing the remaining survivors to relocate to Little Bowl. Stories such as that of the Great War when the ancient ruins were leveled by incredible mysterious weapons, or the Great Induction, when the ruling family of Roma was brought into the influence of the world government, and even more recent history of the island such as the end of the Bardo influence when the mafioso Napeleo Bardo agreed to become a Shichibukai and relinquish his rule of the island. Plot Colloseum Festival of roses Panic Celebration Lespasian Colosseum The Colosseum is a popular attraction that house all kinds of special events from plays to tournament, fighters from all around the world would visit to test their skills and battle for glory within the enormous battlegrounds. It is the main draw for tourists, as it features many a spectacle. With it’s immense size, vast availability of seating, and built in acoustics, it’s the perfect place for performances. There you can see plays, concerts, circuses, and most of all, exhibitions. These exhibitions range from battles of wits, to duels, to battle royals, to open contests of skill. Every one of these events bring tourists from neighbouring islands and locals alike. Ruins of Roma Nature has taken back much of the old kingdom. The fallen stone ruins with ancient writings were covered with vines and leaves. Large trees had sprouted through old roads and disturbed the dated architecture. In the midst of these ruins was an ancient temple built thousands of years ago that has since fallen decrepit, so big that it even towered over the head of a giant. There were many pillars holding the place up, giving the temple a rectangular shape. Towards the back stood a marble statue of what seemed to be a human, with the exception of it having three heads and six arms. The people of the temple worshipped this figure as a god. Below the ground run a series of tunnels that led to the catacombs. In these catacombs lay the many dead soldiers that died to protect this temple and their god. Enclosed in the walls of the catacombs were rows and rows of skulls. These skulls were stacked up so that they filled up the entirety of the walls. These catacombs stretched out for what seemed to be miles. Trevioli Fountain Shrouded in mystery, this fountain is located deep within the ruins of the old kingdom and is not often visited by the locals due to their checkered past with it. Before the current monarchy took over, the fountain was used as an execution grounds for a brutally notorious crime family that ran the city, the Bardo Family. Known for their merciless and wanton slaughter, they ruled most of the city under the nose of the previous ruler, the incredibly ignorant King Ragu. Now, the fountain serves more as a reminder of the atrocities of the past than as the beautifully crafted masterpiece it actually is. The ornate carvings along the outside of the fountain base tell the story of the founders of Roma island,and as your eyes travel up the fountain. The ground around the fountain is made into a great mosaic, designed to be a great map of the island. Enthralled by the history of the fountain, Bardo Estate Deep within the ruins of Roma lies the Bardo estate, once the headquarters of the famous Bardo Family, a notorious crime family that once had complete control over Roma, the mansion is now in ruins. Once the childhood home of Napoleo Bardo, the famous Shichibukai, the house is now left to nature; overgrown with vines, grass, and all manner of weeds; the former glory of the Bardo estate is lost to ruin. The main structure of the home is intact, still standing an impressive 8 stories tall. Inside, the mansion is bare, stripped of anything left behind by years of looters. The vast grounds outside are as overgrown as the rest of the ruins, and the hedge maze has grown out of control. The small orchard in the back has been taken back by the small animals of the island, and the equally small vineyard has ceased to produce fruit since it’s caretakers left. Broken Viola The Broken Viola is the oldest restaurant in the city, one of Roma Kingdom’s only surviving structures that was entirely intact after a great war passed through the island. It was the pride of the current citizens of Little Bowl and the smiles of the waiters and chefs made it clear that the food created there was done so with love and dedication. Visitors would admire the spacious interior filled with sculptures and paintings between the dining tables. There was also a fully stocked bar complete with barrels and barrels of rum for those that were a fan of the drink. Category:Location